leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dr. Mundo/@comment-27355169-20160112182653/@comment-27808728-20160216093424
ShacoMain you have seemed to have gone against bad mundo players have you ever seen a good one in top lane they poke till they kill you, they can 1 vs 3 at level 11, can 1 vs 5 at level 16 and can solo all game without worry because they will use ignite also and have their rapid health regen and broke AF Q and E. You can think you know how to beat a champion until they do something you don't expect them to do. The best way to fight against a mundo is to poke him down, and even there he shines if he is played to his best as his Q is one of the most broken poke abilities in the game damaging a percentage of health plsu bonus damage and slows the enmy scaring them away from minions. Do not out sustain him and kill him that doesn't work if he is a actual good player. Aatriox does not have more sustain than mundo whatsoever because mundo early game can poke aatrox till he uses blood well or recall and that is mundo's adavantage, and one other thing if you think killing a mundo before level 6 is possible with a good player mundo then you havent seen a true good player play mundo. Mundo is the doctor... No, the king of comeback as he never dies even more then aatrox. His build if you build just pure health, armor and health regen makes him have at with half of his build at level 11 have a little over 3300 with about 34 health per second. And able to have around 90 armor and magic resist along with 10% blockage of all incoming damage.With a full build at level 18 he has over 5200 health and 55 health per second at all times and has 441 health per second when outside of combat for more than 8 seconds. In fact with his massively destructive Q he take 25% of enemies health recovers half of the cost and can continue to poke and wear down enemies or in fact go all out slow them and allow an opening for your E and his ulti makes for an amazing ability combo with his Q you just slow them heal youself if you are taking on multiple enemies get that extra movement speed that cant be slowed easily, and with the extra AD from his E he will destroy. I have been playing mundo for a good time like 3 weeks now and i can honestly tell you he can kill at level 2, you poke your enemy down with Q and get in between your enemy and getting minion kills allowing you to level up faster, and then when you think you poke him enough pretend to leave and hide in a bush or just let him get minion kills again raising his confidence yhe hit him with another Q and chase him and hit him with your E basic attack, then throw one last Q and you have killed the enemy.